


An Enemy In Need

by crimsonhawk



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonhawk/pseuds/crimsonhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being zapped by one of Dr. Drakken's inventions, Shego finds herself in a very unique position of needing Kim Possible's help... in a very unique way. Explicit KiGo Sexual Content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enemy In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Possible and all IP as it is presented in the canon animated television series is Copyright and Trademark by the Disney Company, using characters originally created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. This is a transformative fan fiction work.

“My plan is so foolproof, there is no way the Possible could escape it this time!”

Shego glanced up from her magazine, _Loungers United_ , to Doctor Drakken, who was up on a nearby platform monologuing again. Shego shifted slightly in the gel-filled bag chair in which she was lounging and sighed.

“Pray tell what is this foolproof plan _this_ time, Doc,” Shego asked uncommittedly.

“That’s for me to know and the Possible to find out!” Drakken replied, laughing maniacally.

Shego just rolled her eyes and turned back to her magazine. The in-depth article about the science behind the new folding EZ-Loungers held her attention far faster than Drakken’s ramblings.

“You doubt me, Shego!” Drakken suddenly declared. “But you’ll see! Just one zap of this ray gun and the Possible will be completely incapacitated with... oops!”

The gun that Drakken had been waving around suddenly slipped out of his hand, bounced off of the rail in front of him, hit the floor, and discharged. The resulting ray beam struck Shego and sent her tumbling several yards into a stack of crates. The crates tumbled down onto a pile over Shego.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Shego growled menacingly from under the crates.

“Oh, shit,” Drakken muttered under his breath. Then, more loudly, “Um... I just remembered a very important appointment for a root canal that I really must get to... like now!”

As Drakken started to run off into the other room, Shego emerged from the pile of crates, a very flushed look on her face.

“Drakken! What did that ray do to me? GET BACK HERE!”

◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆

“So, what’s the sitch again, Wade?”

Kim Possible rode in the back of an ice cream truck with her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. The two were huddled together as much to see the Kimmunicator viewscreen together as to keep warm.

“Well,” Wade Load, the young computer genius that ran Kim’s website, began, “this is like the third pharmaceutical store that Drakken has heisted in as many weeks.”

“Ya know,” Ron said, smirking, “if Obamacare did what it was supposed to do, Doctor D would be able to afford his prescriptions like everyone else.”

Kim smirked back and elbowed her boyfriend. “Quit clowning around, Ron. Wade, do we have an itemization of things that Drakken’s stolen?”

“That’s the weird part,” Wade answered. “It’s been mostly estrogen and progesterone supplements, along with prescription medications of a similar nature.”

Kim rose a brow to that.

“Estrogen?” Ron asked, leaning in to look at Wade. “Is that like Vitamen E or something?”

Rufus, Ron’s naked mole rat, popped his head out of Ron’s pants pocket to visibly facepalm himself.

Kim sighed and pushed Ron back. “You must have been asleep during sex ed. Estrogen is one of the primary female sex hormones. It does a lot of things that, well, make a woman’s body a woman’s body.”

Ron thought about that for a moment and started to open his mouth.

“And don’t you dare make a wrongsick comment about Drakken’s plans for Shego,” Kim warned.

“Right,” Ron nodded, sitting back. “Going into silent mode now.”

“Uh-huh!” Rufus laughed, dropping back down into Ron’s pants pocket. “Shrr!”

Kim shook her head bemusedly and turned back to the Kimmunicator. “I’m thinking we’re just about there, Wade. Are Drakken and Shego still on the scene?”

“That’s the weirdest part of all,” Wade explained. “All three heists have involved only Drakken. No Shego to be found.”

“That _is_ really weird,” Kim agreed.

“Yeah,” Ron added. “That’s like bringing a Smith & Wesson to a gunfight and forgetting the bullets.”

Kim turned to Ron and started to say something, but decided against it. Instead, she turned back to Wade. “Well, we’ll get to the bottom of this, Wade. Don’t worry.”

“We’re all counting on you, Kim,” Wade replied before signing off.

“We’re here, Miss Possible,” the ice cream truck driver announced. “Thanks for your patience.”

“No, thank you, Mr. Baskins,” Kim replied. “You’re a life saver.”

“Anything for the lady who saved my business from that villainous Dee Vower,” Mr. Baskins assured. “Now go save the day!”

Kim smiled as she opened the back door to the truck. “It’s what I do, Mr. Baskins. Thanks!”

With that, Kim and Ron leapt out of the truck and bolted off into action.

◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆

“Here we go!” Drakken declared triumphantly, holding a bottle up in his hands. “With this, I’ll have another week to work on my counter-invention and....”

Before Drakken could finish, a grappling hook suddenly snagged the bottle from his hand and pulled it away. He turned towards the person who shot the hook and, predictably enough, Kim Possible stood there with her hair dryer grappling hook gun in one hand and the pill bottle in the other. Ron Stoppable stood right behind her.

“Of course it would be you, Kim Possible,” Drakken growled.

“And me, Ron Stoppable!” Ron added, posing dramatically.

“Yep!” Rufus added, jumping onto Ron’s shoulder and mocking Ron’s dramatic pose.

“Yes, yes, whatever,” Drakken said, waving his hand dismissively. “Anyway, Possible, I am ready for you this time!”

Drakken pulled a ray gun pistol from his coat and blasted it at Kim and Ron. Kim had just enough time to kick off of Ron, sending him flying while tumbling away herself, in order to dodge the ray blast. The blast dissipated harmlessly as it hit the glass door behind the heroes.

“You can’t dodge my aim forever, Possible!” Drakken yelled as he kept firing the ray gun. “Eventually, I _will_ hit you! And then your world will be turned upside down!”

Kim kept bounding back and forth through the store, barely dodging each ray blast as they zipped past her. “What, did you come up with an upside down world ray gun, Doctor Drakken?”

“No, I did not!” Drakken replied indignantly. “That’s absolutely ridi... wait, that’s actually a really good idea!”

Drakken was so absorbed by the new idea that he didn’t notice Rufus run past him, pill bottle in paws, back towards the pharmacy counter.

Unbeknownst to either villain or hero, Ron Stoppable had stumbled back into a display of protein shake canisters. He’d hit the display so hard that one canister had flown up and hit an overhead sales sign. The tethering cord on one end of the sign snapped loose, causing the sign to swing down and back up again, striking the front of a soda vending machine in the process. The vending machine discharged several cans of soda, which became severely shaken as they rolled down the front of the store.

Suddenly, one of the cans of soda exploded, discharging its contents out of one end like a rocket pack and sending the can hurtling down the aisle. Drakken, oblivious to the development, failed to dodge the can as it clocked him square in the temple.

Addled, Drakken stumbled a couple of steps before collapsing onto the floor.

Kim landed in a cat’s crouch in front of Drakken and then stood up to examine the scene. She traced the can’s path down the aisle and saw the damaged vending machine.

“Wow, Ron!” Kim nodded appreciatively. “That was quick thinking. Good job!”

“What?” Ron asked, stumbling to his feet. “Er, I mean, yeah! Thanks! Just that Ron Factor shining through, as always.”

Kim shook her head and laughed, then turned to Drakken. “So, what do you have to say for yourself, Doctor Drakken?”

“We’re all doomed,” Drakken mumbled, before slipping into unconsciousness.

◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆

Kim trudged up the snow-laden mountain slope. It was rather cold, so Kim was dressed appropriately, with winter mountaineering clothes and a parka jacket. Still, she huddled into herself as she climbed the slope, carefully keeping her footing where she felt the ground was solid.

Eventually, a cave opening came into view.

 _According to Drakken, this is where Shego is hiding,_ Kim thought to herself. _I need to be careful. I came here without Ron for a reason, but that means I have to be even more careful than usual._

With that, Kim stepped forward to approach the cave entrance... and narrowly dodged a plasma blast!

“Go the fuck away!” Kim heard Shego scream from inside the cave.

Kim could only see the slight glow of Shego’s eyes from the shadows within the cave.

“Shego, I came here to help!” Kim yelled back up at the cave entrance. “I....”

Kim then ducked and dodged another plasma blast, tucking and rolling through the snow into a half-crouch position.

“You’re the absolute last person I need to see right now!” Shego yelled back. “You can’t help me! You’ll only make matters worse! Now go the fuck away!”

“Shego!” Kim yelled back, standing up. “If you’d just listen to me, I....”

Kim didn’t have a chance to dodge the next plasma blast. It was large... much larger than Shego’s normal attacks... and full of rage. It struck Kim square in the chest and sent her hurtling back several yards into a nearby snow bank.

Kim slumped down into a limp sitting position, unconscious. The snow on the cliff top above her began to rumble.

“God damn it!” Shego grumbled loudly as she bolted out of the cave entrance towards Kim. She reached Kim just as the snow from the cliff top collapsed into a heavy heap on top of the two women.

Kim roused gently from her unconsciousness to see Shego’s face hovering over hers.

Then Kim’s eyes went wide when she realized that Shego was using a plasma shield to keep the two of them warm while she held up the massive amounts of snow above them.

“Princess,” Shego grunted, baring her teeth at the redhead. “Please tell me you have a gizmo to get us out of a jam like this.”

Kim looked around the small airspace that Shego had managed to create for the two of them and smiled back at Shego. “I sure do.”

With that, Kim brought her snow boots up to Shego’s parka-covered abs and braced herself.

“Um, Kimmie?” Shego breathed, concern in her voice.

“Keep calm,” Kim grinned mischievously, “And flare up!”

With that, Kim cocked the grappling gun on her belt backwards and fired. Shego had just the split second she needed to register what Kim was doing and flared her plasma as demanded. The snow behind Shego melted away as the two women shot out of the snowbank and tumbled across the snow covered ground. They landed in front of the cave mouth, several yards away from each other.

“Now will you listen to me, Shego?” Kim asked, propping herself up on one knee.

“Listen, Kimmie,” Shego sighed, pushing herself up and then kicking her feet up underneath herself. “Something’s happened to me. Something really bad. And since Doctor D hasn’t made it back with this week’s meds, it’s gotten even worse. Please, I beg of you, leave... before I put you through a fate worse than death. Even you don’t deserve that.”

Kim stood up and looked at Shego with concern as the woman stood up and carefully tugged her parka down over her hips. Kim nodded respectfully.

“I’ll go,” Kim agreed. “But keep in mind that I’m in the business of helping people. If you change your mind, you know where I live. Just knock on the front door and let my parents know that you’re there asking for my help.”

Shego harumphed loudly before turning her back to Kim. “Like that will ever happen!”

“Just keep it in mind, okay, Shego?” Kim replied.

With that, Kim began to free run down the slope away from the cave entrance.

Shego sighed, shook her head, turned, and walked back into the cave.

◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆

“So, KP, you ready for those midterms?” Ron asked as he walked his girlfriend up to her front door.

Kim smiled back at Ron. “Are you kidding? I’ve got this. So not the drama.”

“Can I cheat off of you, then?” Ron asked, smirking playfully.

“No chance!” Kim laughed, rolling her eyes. “We still on for our date and study session this Saturday.”

“You bet!” Ron declared, pounding his chest with one fist. “I am already ready already! How about you, Rufus?”

Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pants pocket and nodded enthusiastically.

“Then I’ll see you two there,” Kim smiled.

With that, Kim and Ron leaned in and kissed each other lightly before the young man turned and walked down the sidewalk towards his own house. Kim smiled after Ron for a moment before entering her house.

“I’m home!” Kim yelled into the house as she kicked her shoes off.

“Welcome home, Kimmie dear,” came the voice of Kim’s mother, Anne, from the direction of the kitchen. “How were classes today?”

“Grueling, as usual,” Kim laughed as she stepped up the stairs. “I’m going to chill out with some music before cracking the books. Call me when dinner’s ready.”

“You got it, dear,” Anne called back as Kim bounded up the stairs and turned towards her bedroom.

Kim shut the door behind her as she entered her bedroom. She dropped her bookbag on the floor next to her computer desk. She had begun to unbutton her blouse when she heard a rapping at her window.

Turning quickly and covering her now exposed cleavage, Kim saw Shego kneeling at her windowsill. She was not in her usual catsuit. Instead, she wore dark green cargo pants, a dark green overshirt, a black undershirt, and black hiking boots. Her raven hair was still long and luxurious, so it was not like Shego was trying to disguise herself.

Kim stepped quickly to her window and opened it, allowing Shego to step quietly in.

“Are your brothers monitoring anything?” Shego asked quickly, quietly.

Kim smiled softly and shook her head in amusement. “No. They’re in Philadelphia scouting universities and I had Wade do a full sweep of the house. You’re clear.”

Shego sighed in relief. “I’m sorry for the unexpected visit, Princess....”

Kim folded her arms and smirked at Shego. “I did say to come here if you decided you needed my help. But I do also remember saying to use the front door.”

Shego snarled at Kim. “This is kinda personal.”

Kim closed her eyes and nodded. “You’re right. It is.”

With that, Kim turned and presented Shego with the chair to her computer desk. She then sat down on her bed.

“Kimmie,” Shego said, carefully, as she sat down in the computer chair and crossed her legs. Tightly. “Before we begin, let me ask you. When you busted Doc this last time, did he try to shoot you with some kind of ray gun.”

Kim nodded. “Yes, he did.”

Shego’s eyes went wide at that. “Please tell me he didn’t hit you!”

Kim held her hands up in denial. “He tried. Lord knows he tried. But Ron got him with a can of soda before he succeeded.”

Shego started to say something, but shook her head. “I’m not even going to ask. So long as he didn’t get you with it.”

“After we took Drakken in,” Kim said, “he told us what the ray gun was supposed to do. Is that... is that what happened to you?”

Shego stiffened slightly, then closed her eyes, sighed, and nodded. “Yeah... it is....”

Kim bit her bottom lip and considered Shego carefully. “I can’t even imagine what you’re going through.”

“Nor would you ever want to,” Shego snapped angrily before reeling herself back in and taking a deep breath. “You... you don’t understand. My mind, my emotions, my body... they’re all confused. I can’t tell north from chocolate anymore. And the urges... oh, my God, the urges....”

“Which was why you didn’t want me there,” Kim whispered loudly, considering Shego with wide eyes. “You didn’t want to....”

“...rape you, yeah,” Shego sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging her legs tightly. “Kimmie, you’re beautiful. Really beautiful. All the thoughts going through my head about you right now are downright disgusting.”

“You’re not used to what your body is going through right now,” Kim agreed. She wanted so badly to reach out to Shego. To comfort her. But she knew it would be dangerous. “The levels of testosterone coursing through your body must be beyond incredible compared to what you’re used to dealing with.”

Shego’s eyes began to well up at that point. “Every time I look at you, Kimmie... every time I even think about you... how we’ve fought, how our bodies have intertwined....”

“Shego...,” Kim breathed.

“It makes me want to fuck the living _shit_ out you!” Shego sobbed, burying her eyes into her knees. “I hate it! I hate having so little control over my body. You know me. I’m all about control. And I have no control right now. Zero, zilch, none!”

“But you came to me anyway,” Kim said.

“Dozens of times, actually,” Shego muttered under her breath, burying her face in her legs further.

“You know what I meant,” Kim replied, chuckling softly. “You came here, to my house, to me. What changed your mind?”

“Cause I’m going out of my fucking mind, Kimmie!” Shego snapped. “This is driving me mad! While Drakken was stealing those hormone supplements, I could keep some semblance of sanity. But now I feel like I’m becoming some sort of ravenous beast! That I’ll fuck anything that moves. I want this to end!”

Kim rose a brow to that. “I can certainly help you with that, Shego. But do you trust me being around you in your current state?”

“I trust you to be able to beat me down if I get weak or stupid,” Shego answered. She was now shaking violently.

“Hold that thought,” Kim said, showing a finger to indicate for Shego to wait a moment. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

“Kimmie, what are you...?” Shego started to ask, shocked.

“Trust me, please and thank you,” Kim replied, smiling reassuringly. “I’m only going to talk to two people.”

“Who...?” Shego started to ask, panicked.

“My mom and Wade,” Kim replied. “One deserves to know what’s going on in her house while the other holds the solution to your problem.”

Shego breathed in deeply in an attempt to calm herself. “Okay.”

Kim smiled reassuringly again then tapped a number into her Kimmunicator. When the other person answered with a greeting, Kim started talking. “Hey, Mom? Yeah, I wanted to let you know I’ve got Shego up in my room. I’m helping her with a problem that I can’t really talk about. But I wanted to let you know what was going on, to be respectful.”

“Thank you, Kimmie dear,” Shego heard the voice of Anne reply. “Is she staying for dinner?”

Kim looked up at Shego and nodded. Shego bit her lower lip in response. She was still shaking violently.

“Yeah,” Kim responded to her mother, “But I think Shego and I will be eating dinner in my room. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Anne said. “I’ll bring you both up plates when dinner is done. It’ll only be a couple of minutes.”

Shego’s eyes went quite wide at that.

“Um, Mom,” Kim said quickly. “I might need to come down and get the plates instead. For... reasons... it’s probably best for Shego to see as few... um, people as possible.”

“Ah, gotcha,” Anne replied. “Then plan to be down to get the plates in about five or ten minutes.”

“Spankin’!” Kim said, smiling. “Thank you, Mom!”

“You’re very welcome, dear,” Anne responded before Kim cut the call.

“That went... smoothly, all things considered,” Shego breathed finally. “I... I’d fuck the living shit out of your mom too, to be honest.”

Kim laughed, which surprised Shego. When Kim saw the look on Shego’s face, she nodded. “I’ve had a few guy friends say that to me, too. College frat boys, I swear.”

“Immature louts, the whole lot of them,” Shego agreed, trying to hide her face again.

“At least, in your defense, you’re dealing with something your body’s never experienced before,” Kim added. “It must be hellishly hard for even you. Those frat boys just don’t _want_ to try to control their libidos.”

“Don’t I know!” Shego agreed, rolling her eyes.

“Now, for the money shot,” Kim grinned, dialing another number into her Kimmunicator.

“Not... fucking... funny...,” Shego growled softly as a gentle green flush crossed her face.

“Hehe, sorry,” Kim giggled just as the other end picked up on her Kimmunicator.

“Hey, Kim,” came the voice of Wade Load. “What’s up?”

“How’s work coming on reverse engineering that ray gun we confiscated from Drakken, Wade?” Kim asked.

“It’s going great!” Wade replied happily. “My fourteen year old mind nearly imploded once I nailed down the principles behind the weapon. It’s sickeningly diabolical. I’d hate to be a girl victimized by this thing.”

“Yeah he would,” Shego whispered softly to herself.

“Speaking of which,” Kim said, “how quickly can you build a counter to that effect?”

“Did Drakken actually nail you with this thing?” Wade gasped, sudden and severe concern in his voice.

“No, he didn’t!” Kim gasped, a shocked look of her own on her face. “I... just answer the question, Wade. Please and thank you.”

“If you’re in a rush, I could have one built by tomorrow morning,” Wade replied.

Shego groaned loudly when she heard that.

“What was that?” Wade asked with concern.

“I _am_ in a rush,” Kim interjected, avoiding the question. “Just try to have it done and over to me as quickly as possible.”

“I’ll have it shunted to you via a Global Justice chute first thing in the morning, if not sooner,” Wade answered.

“Please and thank you,” Kim smiled. “You rock, Wade.”

“Just doing what I do,” Wade countered before he signed off.

Kim closed her eyes and breathed to calm her nerves.

“And you managed to do that one without telling him why you needed it,” Shego said, smiling devilishly in spite of her discomfort. “I’m impressed.”

Kim grinned knowingly to herself before looking up at Shego. “Shall I go fetch dinner now?”

“Please and thank you,” Shego replied, mocking Kim’s voice.

“You’re incorrigible,” Kim laughed before she stood up and strode out of the room.

Shego couldn’t help but watch Kim’s ass as she left, licking her lips hungrily in the process. She then caught herself and spun back into a sitting position, chastising herself.

◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆

“I hadn’t ate chicken and dumplings that good before,” Shego purred. “I may have to sneak into your house for dinner more often.”

Kim laughed. “You’ve lived here before. I’m not averse to you living here again. We had so much fun together. You’d just have to give up villainy.”

“Like that’ll happen... never,” Shego said, snorting into her chuckle.

“But Shego...,” Kim whined playfully as she started to puff out her lower lip.

“Ah-buh-buh-buh-buh-buh!” Shego scolded, holding up a finger to signal Kim to stop. “I’m evil, always and forever. You can’t change that part of me without something forceful like an attitudinator. And if you give me that puppy dog pout, I _will_ lose control of myself and fuck you senseless.”

Kim blinked at that. “I’ve... never had _that_ problem before.”

“Kimmie,” Shego sighed before taking a large swig of the apple juice that Kim had provided for dinner. “Everything about you is beyond adorable. Beyond fuckable. Your pout ramps those traits up by a thousand fold. That’s how you always win those arguments. It’s taking _all_ of my willpower to not rape you right now as it is. I _will_ lose the fight if you blast that look at me.”

“Oh,” Kim breathed.

“Well, I better be off,” Shego sighed contentedly, standing up and patting her belly. “I’ll be back in the morning for the gizmo....”

“Stay,” Kim suddenly said, gently but firmly.

The look in Kim’s eyes nearly made Shego lose her mind.

“What the fuck, Princess?” Shego snapped. “Why? Don’t you understand the danger you’re...?”

“You’re in a lot of pain, Shego,” Kim countered. “I can’t let you be by yourself. What if you _do_ lose the battle with yourself? Who’ll be your first victim? At least here, I’ll be the first person you’ll try to attack.”

“I’m tired, Kimmie,” Shego sighed pitifully. “It’s taken everything I have to spend the last hour or so with you. If I don’t get away from you, I’ll....”

“Then let me help you, Shego,” Kim said gently, reaching out and taking Shego’s hands into her own.

“Kimmie!” Shego breathed, her eyes going wide while her heart skipped several beats. “Do you understand what you just said?”

“Ron and I are sexually active, Shego,” Kim replied. “We have been for a little over a year. I’ve learned a lot during that time.”

Shego’s legs gave out on her and she collapsed into a sitting position onto the floor. “I don’t know whether to be happy for you or totally creeped out by the image of you doing Stoppable.”

“Shego!” Kim gasped.

“What?” Shego countered. “That’s like hearing about some goofy librarian-like girl doing the Weegs. It’s just wrong.”

“Well, aren’t you the tolerant type,” Kim laughed as she slid down from her bed and onto the floor.

“I’m evil through and through, Cupcake,” Shego replied. She tried to keep a serious tone, despite the fact that her voice was cracking as Kim crawled closer to her. “But what about Stoppable. Aren’t you cheating on him by doing this?”

Kim paused and sighed. “In essence, yes. But Shego, you’re in pain in a way I couldn’t even imagine. Yes, it’s cheating. But if doing this could save your sanity and maybe the dignity of another woman, then I’ll....”

“You just want the dick, don’t ya,” Shego smirked as her hips shifted uncomfortably. Kim’s face was very close to her loins.

“I _am_ curious, yes,” Kim admitted, carefully unbuttoning the fly on Shego’s cargo pants.

“Kimmie,” Shego growled. “This is your last chance to change your mind before....”

Suddenly, Kim yanked Shego’s pants down past her thighs.

“Nevermind,” Shego breathed, leaning her head back involuntarily as the cool air hit her loins.

“My God,” Kim whispered as she gazed at the large penis that was sprouting from where Shego’s clit should have been. “It’s magnificent!”

“Well, I guess Doc got something right, then, huh?” Shego joked shakily before drawing in a deep breath as Kim ran a finger gently up the front of Shego’s member.

“This is really sensitive, isn’t it?” Kim asked innocently enough as she traced her finger along the veins of Shego’s penis.

“Kimmie, don’t,” Shego begged shakily. “I’ll... GYAHHHHH!!!! FUUUUUUUU!!!!”

Suddenly, Shego’s penis erupted like a volcano, spewing white lava straight up into the air in several powerful spurts. Most of it landed in Kim’s hair and on her face. Kim blinked a couple of time and then giggled.

“I wasn’t even undressed yet,” Kim joked. “All I did was touch it. I didn’t even stroke it.”

“You bitch,” Shego responded hoarsely. “But, God, I needed that relief. Did I _ever_ need that relief. Too bad it won’t last for long.”

“Get up into the bed, Shego,” Kim smiled, standing up.

Shego kicked her pants off of her feet and then crawled shakily up onto Kim’s bed. “Aren’t your parents going to hear us?”

“The house is completely soundproofed,” Kim replied as she undid her pants and pushed them down past her hips. “It’s a necessary evil when you have two boys constantly conducting experiments with rocket fuel at two o’clock in the morning.”

“Riiiiiight!” Shego laughed as she pushed her back towards the headboard of Kim’s bed. “Nice to see that the carpets match the drapes, by the way.”

Kim glanced down at the patch of fine red hair just above her loins and then glanced back up at Shego. “Really? You thought I was _dying_ my hair this color of red?”

“Anything is possible for a Possible,” Shego joked. She couldn’t help but squirm slightly and lick her lips, though. Her penis was coming back to life quite quickly and the sight of Kim’s bare loins and long, slender legs was not helping matters at all.

“Very funny,” Kim laughed as she finished unbuttoning her blouse. She shrugged the blouse off of her shoulders, then undid her bra and let it fall to the floor as well.

That left Kim completely and gloriously naked in front of Shego. Kim was petite and lithe, but her hips were just wide enough to be maddeningly fuckable. And her breasts, barely B-cups by Shego’s estimates, were firm and perky. Kim was distractingly sexy.

Kim reached into her nightstand and pulled out a bottle of what looked like clear gel. She squirted just a bit of the gel into her hand then then began lathering it gently onto her vagina. Kim drew a breath in sharply as the cool gel hit her loins.

“What about condoms, Princess?” Shego asked shakily.

“Ron normally brings those,” Kim replied. “I guess I should keep a supply of my own, but I just haven’t picked any up yet.”

Shego’s eyes went wide. “So you’re just going to ride me bareback?” she asked incredulously.

“One,” Kim started, crawling seductively onto bed, “I’m on the pill. Have been since I was twelve. They help regulate my periods. So I’m not getting pregnant. Two, your dick is what... not even two weeks old? And has only ever touched your hand?”

“Yeah, true,” Shego agreed, her voice cracking horribly as Kim moved to straddle herself over Shego’s hips. “And my healing factor burns through any diseases I get anyway.”

Kim’s eyes twinkled at that. “So then I’m going to ride a dick bareback for the very first time.”

“Kimmie...,” Shego breathed as Kim positioned Shego’s penis then lowered herself gently onto it.

“Oh, God!” Kim hissed as she lowered herself onto Shego. “Your dick feels _so_ good. Ooooooh!”

“Oh, fuck, Kimmie!” Shego hissed as she suddenly grabbed onto Kim’s hips and thrust her penis deep into Kim’s vagina. Shego’s body stiffened and shook violently as she groaned loudly.

Kim gasped deeply as she felt the rush of warm, thick fluid pour up into her, sending a wash of euphoria throughout her body. It wasn’t quite an orgasm, but it still felt really damn good. She could get used to that feeling!

Kim glanced down at Shego with slightly glazed eyes, only to find Shego’s eyes welling up in tears.

“Kimmie, I...,” Shego started to choke out, her voice filled with shame.

“Shhhhh! Shego! Shhhhh!” Kim cooed as she bent down to brush little butterfly kisses across Shego’s cheeks, dabbing off Shego’s welling tears with her lips. “Don’t worry. I knew that was going to happen. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“If... if you give me... a few moments...,” Shego said. “I... I’ll probably be ready... to give you yours.”

“Don’t push yourself, Shego,” Kim whispered, brushing a light and loving kiss across Shego’s lips. “We have all night to get it right. It’s so not the drama.”

“Kimmie...,” Shego sighed as she gazed up at Kim.

“Now, near as I can tell,” Kim said softly, “these are still fully functioning. Am I right?”

Shego took in a sharp breath as Kim slipped her hands under Shego’s undershirt and began to gently fondle Shego’s breasts.

“Oh, God, yes,” Shego breathed. “They’re... they’re not quite as sensitive as my dick, but that does feel good.”

“Here,” Kim said, smiling gently as she leaned up. “Let’s see them.”

Shego blinked in surprise as Kim pushed the undershirt up to expose Shego’s breasts. They were larger than Kim’s, but almost as firm and quite beautiful.

“I didn’t... I didn’t know you were... into tits, Kimmie...,” Shego said, glancing up into Kim’s eyes.

“Everyone is beautiful in his or her own special way, Shego,” Kim replied, shifting her hips slightly. “I’m not necessarily sexually turned on by breasts, but yours are very beautiful.”

Shego blushed at that. “Um, thanks...?”

“Ready... ready for round two?” Kim asked, ducking her head slightly as her hips gently gyrated on Shego’s dick.

“I... think so...,” Shego breathed, shuddering slightly. “My... my dick is still kinda sensitive, but....”

“Good,” Kim said, grinning mischievously at Shego as she started to gyrate her hips a little faster.

Shego gently placed her hands back onto Kim’s hips and glanced up at Kim. Emerald eyes met olive eyes. Shego couldn’t help but get captured by the liquid brilliance of Kim’s eyes. The way those eyes dilated slightly and fluttered as Kim’s lust began to overwhelm her was overpowering.

“So... good...,” Shego whispered in gasps as her hands caressed Kim’s ass gently. “It... feels so... good....”

“Kinda... makes you realize... why boys are... like they are... huh?” Kim laughed gently as she began to pump her ass up and down.

“Oh, fuck, yeahhhhh,” Shego hissed as she threw her head back, exalting in the sensations seeping from her loins.

Kim could only moan deeply as she sat up. She brought her hands above and behind her head, accentuating the curves of her breasts for Shego’s pleasure as she sat down completely and started to thrust her hips to and fro roughly. Kim’s breathing was becoming noticeably shallow and quick.

“Kimmie!” Shego gasped, reaching up to fondle Kim’s breasts gently. “Kimmie! I’m... I’m not... I’m not going to....”

“Me, neither!” Kim moaned in return, at first leaning into Shego’s hands, then gently guiding them aside so she could lean further in. “I’m... I’m not going to last either. Together. Let’s cum together.”

Shego nodded right before Kim leaned completely in and locked her lips firmly onto Shego’s lips. The villainess instinctively wrapped her arms around the redhead and began to thrust her hips up in cadence to Kim’s gyrations. Their kiss deepened as their tongues wrestled. Both women began to moan louder and louder, their pelvic thrusts becoming faster, rougher, and more desperate.

After a couple of moments, Shego broke the kiss to gasp out, “Cummmmiinnnnngggg! Fuuuuuuuu!” Her body stiffened yet again, her hips thrusting upward several times as she shot her load deep into Kim with several strong spurts.

Kim groaned loudly and long as her body stiffened and began to shake violently. Shego felt Kim’s vagina clamp down tightly onto her penis and quiver uncontrollably, prolonging Shego’s own orgasm.

It seemed like an eternity. It could have been five seconds. It could have been five hours. Whatever the case was, both women’s bodies finally relaxed at exactly the same time and Kim collapsed onto Shego. They both began breathing hard, as if they’d suddenly relearned how to breath all over again.

Finally, after resting several moments, Kim rose her head to glance at Shego with a weak smile. Her red hair was a complete mess, but Kim didn’t really care at that point. Honestly, neither did Shego.

“So, what did you think?” Kim said, laughing softly.

“Do I really need to get rid of this thing?” Shego asked, stroking Kim’s hair.

“Yeah, you do,” Kim replied, tapping Shego’s nose playfully. “It’s going to drive you mad after we drive each other into exhaustion.”

“Touché,” Shego sighed, laying her head back.

With that, Kim crawled up next to Shego. Shego felt her penis slip out of Kim as Kim snuggled in next to her.

“You do realize, Princess,” Shego said, returning the snuggle in spite of herself, “that even if we try to pull that ‘one night stand’ thing, this still changes the dynamic of our relationship completely, right?”

Kim buried her face in Shego’s hair to try to hide her reaction. “Yeah, I know.”

“Didn’t think of that, did ya, Pumpkin?” Shego laughed.

“Nope,” Kim admitted. “I was just thinking about your sanity. And my own perverted curiosity.”

“Actually, I kinda like this side of you,” Shego said, grinning evilly. “Knowing that you’re not the perfect angel everyone thinks you are. That there’s a little bit of delicious devil inside of you.”

Kim simply lifted her head long enough to stick her tongue out at Shego.

“Put that thing back in your mouth unless you intend to use it,” Shego joked.

At that, Kim propped up on one elbow and looked at Shego with a twinkle in her eye.

“What?” Shego asked carefully.

“That gave me an idea,” Kim drawled sexily as she pulled the blankets up over the two of them. “While I was down there, I noticed you still had a pussy, too, on top of the dick. Have you ever had a handjob _and_ cunningulis at the same time?”

“I... no...,” Shego stammered, her eyes growing wide. “What’s cunn...?”

Kim chuckled darkly as she disappeared under the blanket. Shego gasped sharply as she felt Kim’s fingers wrap gently around her penis. Even more damning, though, was the next thing Shego felt: Kim’s warm, wet tongue grazing lightly at her vaginal lips before diving deeply into her womanhood.

“Oooooh, fuuuuuuuuck!” Shego cried as she involuntarily arched her back off of the bed. “Too much! Too muuuuch! I.... GYYYAHHHHH!!!!”

◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆

“With this new invention,” Doctor Drakken cackled, striding across the room to a strange looking box, “I will finally be able to beat the Possible once and for all. First, Middleton! Then, the world!”

Shego tried hard to hide the smirk crossing her face as she kept on reading the textbook in her hand. Without even looking up from the book, Shego replied, “Do you want to tell me what the invention does? Without accidental demonstrations this time?”

“Good point,” Drakken muttered demurely before returning to a megalomaniacal pose. “You see, Shego, this invention will transform every mouse and rat in a twenty mile radius into a lemming.”

Shego glanced up at Drakken with a raised brow. “Lemmings.”

“It is sure, unadulterated super-genius!” Drakken declared excitedly. “All of the newly created lemmings will swarm across Middleton and lay waste to everything in their path before finally diving into Lake Wannaweep! Pure, unadulterated super-genius!”

“You do realize that lemmings aren’t as suicidal as popular media makes them out to be?” Shego pointed out as she returned her gaze to the textbook. “And their migratory habits are seasonal?”

“Well, that’s just your opinion, Shego!” Drakken huffed as he crossed his arms indignantly. “Why do you have to poo-poo all over my super-genius plans all the time? And what is that you’re reading, anyway?”

“Middleton University’s Zoology 201 textbook,” Shego explained, flipping a page and never gazing up from the book. “Since that ray gun fiasco, when you haven’t been on one of your ridiculous world conquering schemes, I’ve been using my educator’s degree and license to moonlight as a private tutor. Helps to pay the bills.”

“Whatever,” Drakken huffed. “Anyway, there is no way this scheme can be stopped by even....”

“Me?” came a voice from nearby.

“Yes, not even by you, Kim Possible...,” Drakken started to say as he spun around to see the speaker. The sight caught Drakken off guard. “...’s sidekick, um, whatever your name is....”

“Hey, Ron,” Shego said, still not looking up from the textbook. “Sodas are in the cabinet on the far left, if you’d like one. The killswitch on the base is right above it, by the way.”

“Thanks, Shego,” Ron Stoppable replied as Shego heard the distinctive pop and fizz of a soda can opening. “I’ve found both.”

Drakken stopped cold and stared at Shego. “You... you just told the buffoon where the self-destruct button was?”

“Well, yeah,” Shego said, still reading the textbook. “He’d’ve found it, anyway. So why not just cut to the chase, right?”

“Boning up on this Saturday’s study session, Shego?” Ron asked as the young blond man strode up next to the villainess.

“Yep,” Shego smiled. “No point in letting you fail that exam next Tuesday, right?”

“Wait a minute,” Drakken drawled incredulously. “Shego? You’re the sidekick’s private tutor?”

“I’m both Ron’s _and_ Kimmie’s private tutor,” Shego replied, still reading. “In fact, I told Kimmie that I better not see her tonight because she has a major exam tomorrow.”

“Sheer brilliance!” Drakken cackled. “Without the Possible, the sidekick surely cannot stop us!”

With that, Ron grinned and took a sip of his soda while Shego continued reading.

“Kinda hard for Ron to stop us if he’s busy enjoying his soda, huh?” Shego continued while still reading and flipping a page.

“Nice touch, Shego!” Drakken commended happily. “With the sidekick distracted by the soda’s sugary sweetness, I can activate the invention and devastate the entire town of Middleton in one fell swoop!”

“Oh, you mean the invention that Rufus just dismantled?” Shego asked, finally glancing up to look at Drakken curiously.

Drakken stared at Shego for several moments and blinked twice before finally spinning around and looking at his invention. The naked mole rat, Rufus, stood over the dismantled remains of the invention. A wrench was in Rufus’ hands, which he quickly hid (futilely) behind his back when he saw that Drakken was looking at him.

“You infernal mole rat!” Drakken seethed. “My invention is _ruined_!”

Shego then glanced up at Ron. “I take it you already hit the killswitch?”

“Yep,” Ron replied, glancing back at the console. “We’ve got... seven minutes and... eighteen seconds.”

Shego slammed the textbook closed at that point. “Well, then, you mind grabbing my bookbag and duffel bag on our way out? They’re over there next to the closet.”

“You got it,” Ron replied as he bolted over to the indicated location.

“Why, Shego?” Drakken whined as he looked at Shego plaintively. “Our happy, evil family....”

“Maybe this will teach you to be more careful with your inventions,” Shego replied nonchalantly as she stood up and turned to leave. “If you weren’t such a bumbling idiot, we’d already be ruling the world. Instead, I wound up having to go to our worst enemy for help against your rampant idiocy.”

Ron ran up to Shego at that point, both book bag and duffel bag flung over his shoulders. Rufus quickly hopped over and jumped onto Ron’s shoulders. “You ready to go, Shego? Five minutes.”

“Right,” Shego nodded. She glanced back at Drakken and grinned evilly. “By the way, Doc. Kimmie still has that invention of yours, as well as the counter-measure to it that Wade invented. The study session this Saturday with Kimmie and Ron is going to be _very_ interesting.”

That left Drakken standing there, shocked, with a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth as he considered the implications of what Shego had just said.

“I’d get the hell out of here if I were you, Doc,” Shego laughed.

With that, Shego bolted for the entrance of the lair, with Ron right behind her. A completely bewildered Drakken could only stand there and watch them leave.

**[END AN ENEMY IN NEED]**


End file.
